Was It Something I Said?
by animearia
Summary: Victor catches a glimpse of Yuuri at the Grand Prix Final looking down and Victor's low-key been online stalking him for a while and taken a shine to him. He wants to cheer him up...but he's bad with words.
1. Chapter 1

Victor felt eyes on him. Someone was staring at him. _Intently_. Victor was standing with Yuri and Yakov, the former being chewed out by the latter for not listening to Victors 'nagging'. They where surrounded by other skaters and coaches and the odd reporter or two, the Grand Prix Final for mens' singles had just ended and they were all milling around near the exit to the rink, most waiting for cars to take them to hotels. He had just won his fifth consecutive GPF. Of course people would be staring at him. Victor peered out of the corner of his eye and could vaguely see a person standing, looking in his direction. His starer. Victor didn't usually mind talking to other skaters, or fans, but it had been a long day, he was tired and he couldn't escape the fact that he'd felt empty and hollow as he'd skated his performance. He'd told his story but there had been no real heart to it. It's like he was skating in black and white, unable to bring colour to his tale. He wanted to be in his hotel room with a bottle of something alcoholic, stuffing his face with food. Victor assumed that his starer was a fan too shy to approach him and he knew he needed to be Victor Nikiforov, just for a little longer. He pasted his mask on, mouth stretched wide in a smile but with no real feeling behind it. He turned….and his smile bloomed in to the real thing.

His starer was the cute Japanese skater….Yuuri Katsuki. _Oh hello….you can stare at me as long as you like. _Victor thought to himself, his smile broadening. But then he saw the other skaters eyes…his posture…he looked so sad. So defeated…..depressed. He looked like Victor was beginning to feel a lot of the time. Victor hadn't spoken to the skater before, hadn't even met him properly, he'd only seen him via YouTube videos when he was doing his research and scoping out the other competition. Katsuki was a new skater to what was usually the same old group. He'd been curious. He'd watched all the YouTube videos he could find, and he'd enjoyed his performances. He'd wanted to see more. Victor didn't even know this man but he didn't like seeing him so sad, not after he'd made it to the Grand Prix Finals, quite an achievement in itself. But Victor understood why the skater was unhappy. He'd watched Yuuri's programs, he'd made sure he'd be able to watch. He knew something was wrong…something had to have happened, because he knew that Katsuki could do better. Katsuki's skating wasn't always perfect, he struggled with his jumps sometimes, and he appeared to have an issue with nerves, but the performances he'd put out at the Finals…they were nowhere near his usual standard. Something bad had to have happened…something to upset the Japanese skater.

Victor knew that Yuuri was a fan of his, he could tell from his skating. It had some of his style. And so Victor felt a plan formulate in his mind. He wanted to help. He couldn't exactly walk over to Yuuri, this skater he'd never met or spoken to before, and deliver a motivational speech. He would think the skater he admired was mad. Or a stalker if Victor ended up letting slip that he'd watched every video of him he could find on YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram _and_ Facebook.

He had a way to lure the Japanese skater over to him, casually. With no pressure, no attention drawn. It would just be them, chatting….and Victor hopefully getting his number, _because he really is, so very cute. _As a fan of Victors, it would hopefully cheer Yuuri up to get to talk to him. Victor would give him a boost, motivate him. Remind him that he's here, at the freaking Grand Prix Final with a skater he's admired. He'd made it this far, and it was far from easy. He would take a photo with Yuuri Katsuki.

Victor made eye contact with Yuuri, and noted with delight the other mans reaction to him. The slight flush to his cheeks. The way he swallowed as his eyes locked on to Victors. _Ah…a crush maybe? My chances just improved. _

"You want to get a commemorative photo?" Victor asked, looking directly at Yuuri. He watched the other skaters eyes widen. "Sure thing!" Victor said cheerfully, turning fully to face him. _And now he'll walk over to me…and we'll take a photo…I'll cheer him up….get his number…and….wait. No. That's not supposed to happen. Where's he going? Why is he walking away from me? What did I do? _

Victor did not get a photo with Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki turned and walked away from him, without even acknowledging him. Victor watched him go, a feeling of overwhelming sadness sweeping through him. He'd just wanted to help this adorable but incredibly sad man, who reminded Victor so much of himself in that moment. They were both lost, but Victor had wanted to try to save him from heading the same way as he was. From losing all inspiration…all love of skating. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself quietly. Yuri snorted from beside him.

"You're such a moron. Why do you assume everyone wants a photo with you?" he grumbled. Victor took a deep breath, and pulled his mask back on. He turned to Yuri with his usual plastic smile and false cheer.

"But…who wouldn't want to get a photo with me? I'm Victor Nikiforov! I'm a skating legend…plus…I'm really good looking" Victor winked at Yuri, preening. Pulling his mask on tight to cover his hurt bewilderment. Yuri said a very, very bad word in Russian and Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody wants to take a photo with you and your giant ego. There's no room" Yurio growled.

"Now Yurio, are you still upset because I uploaded _that _photo to Instagram?" Victor said innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he scowled.

"You do! You do! The one where we're wearing the matching cat ears and the shirts your fan club made us! So sweet!" Victor clapped his hands excitedly and Yuri looked like he was seriously contemplating murder. Victor had forced Yuri in to both items and nearly lost an eye in the process. He'd then promptly nearly lost a more important appendage when he'd wrestled the boy to take a photo.

"ITS NOT CUTE. They're rabid. You gave them ammunition for weeks. Months." he snapped. "Fanfictions. Fan art. Flower crown edits. It's _hideous_. Humiliating." Yurio descended into mumbling, the odd Russian swear word tossed out.

"You really should lighten up more Yuri, nobody likes a sour puss" Victor admonished. Yuri levelled him with an impressively frightening look.

"I hate you!" he snarled.

"Aw no you don't Yuri, I know you love me really." Yuri looked him dead in the eye, completely unimpressed.

"You're hurt he didn't want to take a photo, but maybe you should consider the fact he might have had a really bad day." He said before stomping off. Victor gazed after him bewildered. Did Yuri know something about Yuuri that he didn't? About the situation? He shook his head. Trust Yuri to see through his mask. He should know better than to try to pull that trick with the teenager. At least it had kept him off the scent for a moment or two, given him time to recover himself. Pull himself together. Although he was aware Yuri had most likely allowed him that time by playing along with him.

Victor gazed off in the direction Yuuri Katsuki had trudged, but saw no sign of the skater. His coach had disappeared too. He sighed. He had truly, just wanted to help. _Why do I always have to say the wrong thing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri just wanted to go back to the hotel and hide until they could finally leave the country and his humiliation behind. He'd come so far..and he'd failed. Spectacularly. And worst of all…Vicchan….he'd abandoned his dog. His best friend. He hadn't been there when Vicchan died, he hadn't been there to say goodbye. He felt like the worst human possible. He was being peppered with questions, questions he didn't know the answers too. All he knew was that he'd humiliated himself, he'd let everyone down and he could never show his face in Hasetsu again. The Grand Prix Final was supposed to be one of the most exciting events of his life, but instead it was the worst. It didn't even matter that he'd shared the ice with Victor. Not at the same time of course…but…close enough. He'd started when he'd heard Victor say his name, just as he'd been thinking about him. But of course he'd been talking to the Russian Yuri. _Why would he possibly want to talk to me? I'm not even on his radar. I'm not even in his league. I came in sixth. I don't deserve to share the ice with him….let alone talk to him. _

Victor had been his idol since he was a kid, not to mention the subject of his biggest…well..only, childhood crush. A crush that had mellowed over the years, fading in to the background but came roaring back to life the first time Yuuri had seen Victor in person at the Finals. Yuuri gazed at the Russian taking in the toned, fit, powerful body. The stunningly handsome face. That thick, shiny hair. He'd imagined doing so much better in Victors presence. Blowing him away…maybe even finally surpassing him. Or at least coming in second to him. He'd imagined going out on that ice and being Victors equal. _Showing_ everyone that he was Victors equal and then…if they were equals…he could maybe, finally get to talk to him. _Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him….someday….._

Yuuri started when Victor peered at him out of the corner of his eye. _Busted. But…it's like he heard me thinking about him…thinking that I wanted to…to talk to him. But that's impossible. He probably just felt my creepy stalker stare, boring in to his back. Great job Yuuri. _

Victor had turned to him, a smile on his face and asked him if he'd wanted to get a commemorative photo. _A. Commemorative. Photo. _Like he was just some fan. _Well what did I expect? I didn't go up against him at any of the qualifiers, and I came here ready to blow him away….and I came in sixth. Why would he pay attention to the person who came sixth? Why would he know my name? Of course he just assumed I'm a fan. But…I spent so much time trying to get to Victors level. And sure I came last…but…I still made the final. I'm one of six competitors. Six. It's not like there's a giant list of names to remember. I'm the only Japanese skater here. He didn't show any hint of recognition that he knew me. He didn't even address me by my name. He just….treated me like another fan. Thinking I'm not on his radar is one thing…but actually being faced with the cold hard knowledge that I'm not…that's a blow I could have done without. _

But still…Victor was his idol…he was right there…asking him if he wanted a photo…he should say yes…he should jump at the chance to get a photo with his idol but…._Do I want a commemorative photo? To always remember the time I made it to the Grand Prix Finals..the time I skated against my idol….and crashed and burned. No. I don't want a photo to remember that. I don't deserve to be here, with Victor and the other skaters. _

Yuuri turned from Victors smiling, oddly hopeful face, grabbed his suitcase and started to trudge out of the rink. He could hear Celestino and Hisashi shouting after him, but he ignored both of them. He wanted to get as far away from the ice as he could. From Victor as he could. He didn't see the sad look on his idols face. Yuuri didn't hang around waiting for a cab, he walked the entire way back to the hotel by himself. By the time he'd gotten there, everyone else had already arrived. He'd hoped the walk would clear his head but he still felt incredibly down. And that was putting it mildly. He walked in to the hotel lobby, and it was like the Universe was playing a joke on him…rubbing everything in his face. Because there was Victor Nikiforov. He was asking the desk clerk something and quite clearly being denied. _Wow…refusing Victor Nikiforov something? He must be completely immune to Victors charms, that's gotta be a first. _Yuuri thought wryly.

Yuuri skulked through the lobby, blissfully unaware of Yuri's narrowed gaze tracking him the entire way. His only thought making it to his room, and then getting in to bed and staying there until they had to fly home.

* * *

Victor had overheard Yuuri's coach saying he had decided to walk back to the hotel, and after running some mental calculations, he knew that there was no way Yuuri would reach the hotel before he did. So he'd stayed in the lobby, Yuri for some unknown reason, lurking beside him. He'd kept an eye out. But after an hour, Yuuri still hadn't arrived, and as far as Victor knew…Yuuri didn't have the problem with directions that Victor did. Victor was convinced that the Japanese skater should have been back by then, he was either lost, or more likely…Victor had somehow missed him in the crowds of skaters and skating fans that were constantly coming and going.

Victor had approached the front desk, asking the clerk behind it for Yuuri's room number and...he'd been _denied_.

"We can't give out that information sir" the man had said to Victors polite enquiry.

"But…but….I'm the Hero of Russia….I'm Victor Nikiforov" he'd said, lamely. He'd begged. He'd pleaded. He'd still been denied. One look at the man had been enough to tell him his usual charms wouldn't work, so flirting his way to Yuuri's room was out. He trudged back to Yuri.

"Looks like there's someone who doesn't care who you are" Yuri said, smirking.

"I asked _nicely_…I even begged. I told him who I was…he didn't care…." Victor said despondently. "Maybe I shouldn't have given up so easily….maybe I should actually try flirting..it could...work…" Victor said uncertainly, the mans disapproving face looming large in his memory. Yuri snorted.

"You're not his type. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. The lady who takes the morning shift _loves_ skating" Yuri said casually.

"Really? She'd know who I am! She'd probably give me his room number! She must, especially if I offer to sign something" Victor perked up at the thought. "Are you sure you didn't see him?" he double checked with the younger skater.

"Positive" the teenager said, his eyes following something, but Victor couldn't quite see what…or who. "Let's go. It's past your bedtime old man"

Victor let Yuri's comment slip without his usual comeback, and he allowed the teen to drag him to an elevator. He spent the journey back to his room plotting. He would hunt down Yuuri Katsuki. And he would get his damn photo. Victor startled himself with the thought. He didn't know when..or why he'd become fixated on getting a photograph with the Japanese skater. _Number. I mean his number, that's what I really want. _Victor paused and thought for a moment. _Or…both. Both is good too. _


	3. Chapter 3

Victor awoke early and practically sprang out of bed in his eagerness to start his new mission. He was determined to track down the Japanese skater and talk to him, cheer him up….and most importantly, get his number of course. Perhaps they could become…friends. He could help the other skater, he knew it. He'd decided he would continue to use the photo as his cover for getting close to him. And he may have been a teeny, tiny bit genuinely upset that Yuuri wouldn't take a photo with him, after all _nobody _turned down the chance to take a photo with him.

Victor was determined in his goal as he started trying to track Yuuri down. His first port of call was the front desk, Yuri had said the lady who manned it in the mornings was a fan of skating, that meant she must know who he is. She'd be powerless against Victors charms and he'd have Yuuri's room number in a heartbeat. Except….the woman turned out to be in her 50's. He faltered momentarily. He'd been expecting a young girl, who'd fall at his feet when he flashed his most charming smile. _Never mind. Minor setback. I can still do this. _He was somewhat startled to find Yuri appear, seemingly out of nowhere, at his side. He didn't recall telling the teenager his plan, or asking for his help, but evidently Yuri had taken pity on him and decided to come along for moral support. Victor appreciated it and had a feeling he would need it.

"Hello" Victor said, charming smile in place.

"Oh hello dear…oh my you're Victor Nikiforov" she said, blinking at him. His smile grew.

"Yes, yes I am!" he agreed.

"Oh look…you've got little Yuri Plisetsky with you, such a charming little boy" the woman directed a motherly wave at Yuri. He could feel the teenager bristling like a cat and he elbowed him sharply before he could ruin Victors chance. _Charming? You've got to be joking lady. _

"Yes…yes he is" Victor nodded, pushing Yuri forward. The woman smiled at the two of them.

"Oh you were both very good dears, your performances were simply spectacular. And fellow Russians…I couldn't be prouder!" the woman said, sniffing slightly. She composed herself quickly, Victor smiling the entire time. Yuri…well..he hoped Yuri wasn't scowling but he didn't raise those hopes too high.

"What can I help you with?" The woman enquired, peering up at them.

"Well you see, I have a friend-" Yuri snorted and Victor elbowed him again. "…a fellow skater. He was a bit upset after the competition yesterday and I wanted to cheer him up, but I've forgotten his room number. Silly me, I'm a ditz!"" Victor laughed. The woman frowned. _Oh come on. _

"Oh…I'm not allowed to give out room numbers" She said apologetically. Victor leaned forward, sultry gaze in place. _If I have to flirt...then dammit I'll flirt._ He noticed Yuri smothering laughter beside him, but ignored it.

"I thought you might say that but a….beautiful and charming lady such as yourself..." Victor ran his gaze over the lady and _yes that would be the sound of Yurio choking on his laughter. I hope he busts a lung. "_would surely take pity on me?" Victor said with a wink. The woman looked at him.

"Nyet." she said firmly. Victor couldn't stop his face from falling in disappointment.

"I just wanted to help" he said sadly. The woman patted his hand, then looked around. Determining the coast was clear she leaned in.

"I can't tell you his room number…but…what's his name?" she asked.

"Yuuri Katsuki"

"Ah yes…poor dear." the woman nodded, as she tapped some keys. "He's on the fourth floor" she said kindly. Victor smiled.

"Thank you! Come on Yuri!" he grabbed the teenager by the arm, pulling him with him. _It's not his exact room number, but now I know which floor he's on. All I have to do is just….observe who comes and goes. I'll find him eventually, the fourth floor isn't that big. _

* * *

Victor had been prowling up and down the hallways of the fourth floor for the best part of the morning and there had still been no sign of the Japanese skater. Yuri, who'd been strolling along after him called out to him.

"He's probably still in his room, I wouldn't want to show my face either"

"But…he has to leave…for….food….sunlight….fresh air…..he has to so I can find him!" Victor said plaintively.

"That's what room service and windows are for." Yuri said snarkily. "Besides, what are you going to do if you find him? 'Hello Yuuri, I am your destiny! I've stalked you morning and night, lurking in the vain hope I'd find you….and at last we meet…let me love you!'" Yuri said, imitating Victors over dramatic tendencies perfectly. Victor had to give it to the boy…it was very well done. _I think I might hate him a little bit. _

"I am not a stalker! And I'm not...lurking. I am...loitering with purpose." Victor defended. "Anyway, I just want to make him feel better…to cheer him up. There's nothing wrong or creepy about that. Maybe we can become friends da?" Victor mused. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, he'll make best friends with his stalker and then what? What are you hoping for Victor? That he'll fall madly in love with you?" Yuri said skeptically. "I don't get it"

"No…well…he is cute..hot…handsome….adorable…." Yuri made a face at him and Victor shook his head. "He reminds me of me Yuri. He seemed so lost…" Victor trailed off. The teen was well aware of Victors growing displeasure with his skating. Before Yuri could respond, two hotel security guards came towards them.

"Oh…I think they're here for you stalker" Yuri said with a snicker. Victor adopted a bland expression. As if he walked endlessly through hallways every day. For fun.

"Some guests have been complaining about suspicious persons loitering around this floor" one of the security guards said, eyeing them. Victor felt a spark of hope.

"Us? Seriously?" Yuri said unimpressed.

"The guest didn't inform us it was a man and a kid" the other guard said, looking them both up and down. "You brothers or something?"

"NO" Yuri shrieked, outraged. Victor completely ignored the conversation, focusing on this possible guest that had seen them.

"Oh? Who was it? Was it a Japanese figure skater? Was his name Yuuri?!" Victor asked excitedly. Yuri coughed the word stalker and Victor trod lightly on his foot, stopping the laughter that was about to emanate from the teen. "Ow" he mumbled. "I was only joking" he muttered.

"Stalker? You're stalking this….figure skating person?" the other security guard chimed in.

"No no!" Victor said hurriedly. "I'm a…a friend of his. I was looking for him but I can't seem to find him" The security guards looked skeptical. "I'm a figure skater too!" Victor blurted.

"Is that right?" one said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I'm Victor Nikiforov" Victor said.

"He's the Hero of Russia" Yuri said, making air quotes. Victor glared at him, mouthing the words 'not helping'. 'I'm not trying to' the teenager responded with a smirk.

"Do you have any proof that you're this Victor Nikiforov?"

"Um…well…no, my wallet is in my hotel room, but I can google myself!" Victor said proudly. He pulled out his phone and proceeded to do just that, before handing his phone over to the guards to look through, framing his face with his hands, while Yuri laughed beside him. They still didn't look impressed, but they believed him at least, eyes flicking between the google search image and Victor himself.

"You said you're a hotel guest?" one enquired, handing his phone back.

"Yes! We're staying here until tomorrow" Victor said, pulling his hotel key card out of his pocket.

"Fine, Mr. Nikiforov, we won't throw you out. But you don't belong on this floor so kindly return to your own"

"But…I'm looking for…."

"I don't care. You shouldn't be on this floor if your room is on the 2nd floor. You're making people uneasy." Victor opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. "Go" the guard said, motioning to the elevators down the hall.

"But…but…but…."

"C'mon Victor, he's clearly not leaving his room, we would have seen him by now"

"But maybe he slipped past us" Victor said morosely.

"With your newly activated stalker senses, I doubt that but it doesn't matter even if he did. He won't be leaving until after the banquet" Yuri said, tugging a wilted Victor down the corridor.

"You're right." Victor sighed. "Say Yuri, do you want to go to the cafe in the lobby? I need a pick me up. It's on me, don't worry." he asked the teenager, receiving a confirming grunt in response. As they waited for the elevator, Victor typed out a quick tweet. _Revenge is sweet. _

By the time they'd ridden the elevator down to the lobby, Victors revenge was well in motion. He and Yuri stepped out in to a screaming crowd of Yuri's Angels. _Ooh they're even faster than I was expecting. I thought we'd at least make it to the cafe. _Yuri stared dumbly for a moment before the pieces clicked in to place and he whirled to face Victor.

"YOU" but before he could lunge at Victor he was grabbed in the iron grip of his fans and dragged in to their seething mass.

"Have fun Yuri! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Victor waved cheerily. "I'll see you at the banquet later!" he called as he strolled in to the cafe, the sound of Yuri's enraged shrieks echoing in his ears. _I do love Yuri, but he does tend to test my patience every now and then. _Victor sighed ruefully, there was only one way to deal with it. _Sometimes you just need to tweet that you're with him, using the appropriate Twitter handles and hashtags of course….and geotag the location._


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri had spent the entire day in bed, wallowing as Celestino had put it. He couldn't bear to leave the hotel room and have to see his fellow skaters….see the skating fans…the press….the hotel was full of all of them, along with most of the surrounding area. He just wanted to hide in his room from everyone and everything, until he had to go to the airport. He'd thought he'd heard Victors voice at one point, but figured he was hallucinating from spending hours lying in the same room, staring at the same spot on the wall and not eating. He just wasn't hungry. But not long after lunchtime Celestino had come bustling in to his room, thrown wide the curtains, cracked the window and forced a meal upon him. He'd picked at his food..but he'd managed to eat at least half of it. He'd thought that was the end of it. Celestino had bustled back out and left him to his own devices. Yuuri had tried to watch a movie, but the only films playing on the movie channels all featured dogs. The faithful best friend and partner in crime. _Why does everyone have to have a dog? Why can't they have cats as their sidekicks? _Yuuri thought morosely as he found himself mindlessly watching a cooking program in Russian. He was fairly certain they where making piroshki's but he could have been wrong. He'd never actually eaten one before.

Night had started to draw in and Yuuri was hours away from one final sleep in Russia….and then getting a plane back to Detroit. He'd figure out what he was going to do with his life then. He'd been getting ready to get an early night when Celestino had once again bustled in to his room, and like some pony tailed, male, Italian Fairy Godmother…forced him in to a suit and tie and dragged him down to the hotels ballroom for the Banquet. Also known as the last place Yuuri wanted to be.

He could feel eyes on him. No doubt full of pity at best, mocking at worst. He refused to raise his head and look. Celestino had an arm around his shoulders and was telling him that this was just what he needed. A night to unwind, and forget all about it. _It'll be fine Yuuri. It won't be so bad Yuuri. You'll have fun Yuuri. You have so many skating friends Yuuri. _It was like Celestino was speaking his native Italian rather than the English they usually communicated in. Celestino brought them to a stop midway in to the room, asking if he'd had anything to eat since Celestino had brought him lunch. Yuuri didn't respond to any of his questions. Celestino listed off the food and beverages, urging him to enjoy himself before abandoning him for his own get together. Yuuri sighed. _How long do I have to stay here before I can make my escape? Celestino said he'd check on me in an hour…so at least until then I guess. _Yuuri stood uncomfortably for a moment or two, he couldn't bring himself to mingle, not after how appallingly he'd done in the finals. He didn't spot the incoming Russian until it was too late.

* * *

Victor had eagerly prepared for the Banquet, trying to make sure he looked his best so he could make a good impression on Yuuri, plus Victor just enjoyed looking good in general. He had a fondness for nice clothing, something he was trying to pass off on Yuri. He'd nearly lost his hand getting the younger Russian in to the suit he was currently wearing, but it was worth it. _He looks quite dapper, if I do say so myself. _Victor thought to himself. He'd grabbed the younger Russian and positively skipped down to the ballroom, excited to finally make contact with Yuuri. He would tease him about the failed photo op at he rink, casually suggesting they take one right then and there to make up for it. He waited eagerly, not too far in to the room, so he'd be able to see when Yuuri arrived, and he made idle conversation with Yuri. He didn't have to wait long.

A rather despondent looking Yuuri, who clearly did not want to be there, was being led in to the room by his coach. Victor watched Yuuri's slumped form come to a stop as his coach said something to him, no doubt telling him to have fun. Before leaving his side and making for the little get together the coaches were having in one of the other rooms. The Banquet was a chance for the skaters to unwind and relax after all the stress, something they couldn't and wouldn't do with their coaches beady eyes on them. Victor gazed at Yuuri as he stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Too scared to mingle. Victor knew a lot of the skaters there liked the quiet Japanese skater, he'd asked around when he'd been doing his research before the final. But Yuuri didn't seem to want to interact with anyone. _Now's my chance….I'll go over there…..make a joke of what happened at the rink, casually, and then he'll open up to me and I'll deliver a touching and motivating speech. He'll go away from here determined to do his best next season and I'll have his number for...motivational purposes. _

Victor walked calmly over to Yuuri, the other man didn't notice he was there until he was right next to him. "There you are!" Victor said cheerfully, causing the other man to jump before looking up at him in bewilderment. "Will you take that photo with me now?" He winked. Yuuri swallowed, he looked like he was going to say something, he was just trying to work out how to say it….but then he flushed and looked away. Victor opened his mouth to try another tactic, but Yuuri sidled away from him. Victor deflated.

"I see your master plan worked, so well" a Russian voice came from beside him. Victor turned contemplatively to the teenager.

"You said something about him maybe having a bad day, I remember. You know something Yuri, what is it?" Victor studied his face for a reaction. The teen made his signature tch sound and looked away.

"I don't know anything. I was just saying, you don't know what people are going through" Victor knew Yuri, and he knew he was lying. He knew something. But what? Victor decided not to press the issue. _From what Yuri said, he must have seen or overheard something…something to make him think Yuuri had been having a bad day…that's why he skated so badly. Why he's so despondent. I need to find out what. _

Victor turned back to the room, his gaze honing in on Yuuri and he followed the Japanese skater from a distance, keeping one eye on him. He watched as Yuuri made a beeline for the refreshment table, picking up a glass of champagne and downing it…and another one….and another one….

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you loooooveee meeeee-" Victor cut Yuri off with an elbow to the ribs.

"So help me Yuri, I'll send a photo of your room number to the Angels. This is serious" Victor said sternly. Yuri immediately sobered up and sighed.

"I suppose I'll help you then. If you want a photo that badly." he made air quotes around the word photo.

* * *

At this point Yuri had come to understand that Victor saw a fellow lost sheep in Yuuri, and he wanted to try to stop him from feeling how he did. Yuri knew Victor himself was lost, that he'd lost his inspiration…his love for skating. He'd been at a loss as to how to help Victor but he was beginning to think maybe getting him to talk with the Japanese Yuuri might help. Maybe having a new 'friend' or whatever Victor was aiming for would inspire him, or motivate him. Yuri knew Victor found the Japanese skater attractive, but he didn't even know him. They hadn't even spoken, so he wasn't sure if Victor was aiming for friends, or if he was aiming for friends and then something more, but if it would keep Victor skating, if it would help him….Yuri would help them connect. He figured the other Yuuri had had more than enough time to wallow anyway, and should be past the stage of wanting, or needing to have some space. _Sorry other Yuuri, I'm not going to help you mope anymore. _

* * *

Yuuri had gazed up at Victor…completely unable to say anything. His idol…was standing right there. And he was still going on about a photo, as if Yuuri hadn't rudely walked away from him. _He must know who I am now…he must have found out by now. Or maybe..maybe he knew who I was back at the rink. But why…why would he want a photo with me either way? I don't understand. _

Embarrassed, and unable to form words in the presence of his hero…after failing so epically on the same ice as said hero…he'd just wordlessly turned and walked away when he'd spotted the other Yuri approaching. Hoping he'd distract Victor so he could get away. He'd seen the drinks table and shuffled over to it. He figured, after the past few days he's had….a drink couldn't hurt. But one turned in to two…then three…then four…and then he lost count. It was at that point that everything went wrong for Yuuri or so he'd think later once he'd been told of his deeds, luckily for present him…he wouldn't remember the night at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor had watched the Japanese skater put away a surprising amount of champagne, and had decided enough was enough. _Besides, perhaps some liquid courage will help him talk to me. _However, before he could approach Yuuri himself the skater came to him. He stumbled over to where Victor had taken up watch at a table, perched on a seat. Yuri occupying the chair beside him. The Japanese skater wove his way over to them, slightly unsteady on his feet.

"Victor!" The Japanese skater cheered.

"Yuuri" Victor replied, amused. The man was clearly slightly tipsy. _Not that it's a surprise, it would be more surprising if he wasn't. _

"I'm gonna impress you Victor!" the Japanese skater said resolutely. "I couldn't do it with my skating because my…my….my dog died…and I…I couldn't do it but I'm gonna impress you now" Yuuri babbled. Victor frowned. _Ah. So that's what happened….that's why he skated so badly. I can't say I blame him, if something had happened to Makkachin…if Makkac had died…I wouldn't have skated my best either. _Victors heart ached for the other man, who'd so clearly been torn apart by the death of his furry friend. Victor glanced to the side to see Yuri frowning in…understanding? As if a puzzle piece had fallen in to place. As if something suddenly made sense to him. Victor figured Yuri must have somehow found out that something had happened…but hadn't known what. He'd just known the other skater had a bad day. _Mystery solved. _Victor thought to himself. Yuuri reached past Victor and grabbed a bottle of champagne off the table. It had been opened and a glass or two had already been poured from it, but it was mostly full.

"You might wanna get your camera out to remember this…it's gonna be the most impressive thing you've ever saw!" Yuuri declared proudly then frowned. "….seen…you've ever _seen_." he corrected himself. Victor chuckled, playing along and dutifully pulled out his phone, opening up the camera app. He held it up, camera focused on Yuuri who leaned in close to it after tucking his glasses in to his pocket.

"Is it working? Is it on?" he asked and Victor snapped a quick close up of the cute Japanese skater before nodding. Yuuri held the bottle out to the camera next and Victor started recording.

"Alright Victor!" Yuuri slurred. "Prepare to be amazed!" he declared, leaning towards the camera, bottle in hand. Classical music was playing, just as it always was at these banquets and Victor proceeded to film Yuuri as he pranced around to it, bottle clutched in his hand, alcohol flying everywhere in his unsteady grasp. Victor cheering him on much to Yuri's disgust. Yuuri swigged from the bottle occasionally as he pranced and pirouetted around the space in front of Victor, as if psyching himself up for something, Victor didn't have to wait long to find out what….Yuuri threw his leg up in the air, toes perfectly pointed, arm thrown out to the side and proceeded to down whatever was left in the bottle. An Arabesque in reverse. His balance failed him midway through and he started to tip forward, but he just about made it. He threw his arms up in the air, and struck an exaggerated bow. Victor made a show of clapping and cheering, nudging Yuri to do the same.

"Why do I have to clap? That wasn't impressive it was stupid" the teenager grumbled, half heartedly obliging.

"You're just jealous because you can't drink" Victor retorted. As he'd watched the Japanese skater he'd found himself utterly entranced…delighted. He'd decided that he wanted to be friends with this man…and maybe more if he'd read the other man correctly earlier. Victor was fairly certain Yuuri had a crush on him. Victor was determined. He was going to get his photo…he was going to talk to the man…flirt a little…and get his number. This was the start of something new. A new story. One Victor would be able to tell on the ice….Yuuri was something special. Victor could just tell. He felt something between them…a spark.

Yuuri came bounding drunkenly up to the two them, but before Victor could say anything the other skater spun to Yuri, slouched in his seat.

"Dance with me Russian Yuri! I'm sorry I made you so mad earlier when you found me and I was so upset-"

"Uh that's okay….I understand why now. I was just…disappointed" Yuri mumbled and Victor glanced between the two, putting the pieces together. _Yuri of course lost his temper no doubt. _Yuuri ignored the teenager's mumbling and continued on.

"So I want to dance with you to make it better!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"I don't want to dance, why would that _possibly _make it better" Yuri grouched.

"But Yuri you have to dance with me! We're Yuuri! Yuri has to dance with Yuuri!" Yuuri fell in to hysterics while Yuri scowled. Victor, worried that the Japanese skater would meander off to someone more willing to dance with him, saw his chance to get Yuuri to hang around with them a little bit longer. Just long enough for him to get to talk with the other skater properly.

"Go on Yuri! You can't drink so you need to have fun somehow! Besides, it'll be good for you to make a friend, da?" Yuri muttered something under his breath and Victor didn't think it was flattering. "What's that? Oh don't worry, I'll take lots of pictures, do me proud!" Victor said, giving the boy a shove, forcing him to stand or fall to the floor on his ass.

"Dance with me Yuriiiiiii, dance with meeeeeee" Yuuri sang to the teenager. Yuri scowled and then straightened up, taking a step towards Yuuri who started to cheer.

"This means war, I will not be humiliated by the likes of _you_" Yuri declared, but the Japanese skater wasn't listening, he was removing his jacket and entrusting it to Victor who draped it over the back of a chair, Yuuri's glasses went in to Victors own pocket for safe keeping. Yuri would approach this the same way he approached everything…as a challenge. A competition. He wouldn't lower himself to dancing with a drunken fellow skater for anything less than a personal challenge to his reputation. So that's how he interpreted Yuuri's innocent request. Yuri started to limber up, Yuuri noticed what he was doing and started to copy him.

"Oh good idea, I don't want to pull anything!" Yuuri laughed. "You take this so seriously Yuri, we're just dancing!"

"To the death" Yuri muttered darkly. Victor, who'd been replaying his video of Yuuri and screen shotting his favourite moments, finally finished and looked up at the two of them.

"Ready?" Victor asked slyly.

"Why are you looking like that?" Yuri said suspiciously.

"Because Otabek is DJing from 9pm and guess what time it is!" Victor said delightedly. Yuri groaned. "You'll have the perfect soundtrack for your dance" Victor cheered as the classical music gave way to a popular song with a catchy beat. Yuri huffed out a breath.

"Let's do this." he said to himself before turning to Yuuri. "I'll crush you" he spit.

"Aw Yuri look at you making friends and having fun!" a feminine voice called from far too close to make Yuri comfortable.

"Shut up hag!" Yuri snarled at Mila, who'd come to see what was going on.

"You never dance at these things, you just sit in your corner scowling. I'm so proud of you Yuraaaa" she sang. Yuri scowled.

"I'm not dancing for fun. This is a _competition_. He challenged me, I will defend my reputation" Yuri declared.

"So cute Yuri! I'll cheer for you, don't worry!" Mila said before leaning towards him, "Bit of advice though, try not to threaten your new friend da? He might not understand your sense of humour!" Mila cackled, causing Yuri's scowl to deepen. Before he could respond, Yuuri had grabbed his hand and yanked him towards him. Victor got up from his seat to find a better vantage point. With more modern music now playing, more skaters had decided to dance and mingle as the vibe changed to a more relaxed one. Mila wasn't the only skater who'd noticed the two Yuri's, a few others gathered around to watch the 'dance off'. Yuuri however, was completely unaware that he was about to start a competition. Victor noticed Chris with his phone out, no doubt ready to film the entire thing. He loved a good dance off...and blackmail material.

* * *

Yuri shook off Yuuri's grip and started to throw down his best moves. He leaped through the air, knees up and arms flung wide.

"That's a great idea Yuri, let's do that!" Yuuri said, flinging his arms wide, but he failed to get off the ground, one leg sliding out to the side. Somehow he didn't fall. Somehow he managed to look like he'd mean to do that. Yuri seethed.

Yuri danced like he'd never danced before. _Ballet…I was the best dancer, it helps me with my skating…it's what gives me an edge. I'm the best ballet dancer in all of Russia. I will not be beaten by a drunk Japanese loser! _He pranced, he jetéd, he performed a perfect arabesque. He moved his body to the beat, swinging his arms around, launching in to graceful leaps and twirls. He was beautiful. He knew it. Mila cheered for him every time he pulled a move off. But Yuuri matched him move for move. _I know…I'll show him…no-one is more flexible than me. No-one. _

Yuri placed one hand on the ground, and then lifted his legs off the floor, one arm above his head and a leg pointing perfectly in each direction. His form was impeccable. It was like he was doing a jeté but sideways and..on the ground. He didn't know where the flash of inspiration had come from, perhaps it had been watching the Japanese skater and his failed handstand.

Yuri had been doing his own thing, throwing down every move he knew when he'd heard Yuuri shout "Look Victor, I can do it one handed!" and he'd turned to see the Japanese skater one hand on the ground, legs together and up in the air and tilting more and more to the side like the Titanic when it sank. Drunk as he was, his balance was shot but he tried to hold the position, his other hand tentatively out in the air. Victor, the moron, was jigging to the music, and delightedly documenting everything. Yuri had to admit he hadn't seen Victor smile quite so widely or genuinely in a while. Yuri didn't know what the Japanese skater had been thinking, but the next thing he knew, he'd shouted, "Look Victor! NO HANDS!" and crashed to the ground, but he'd picked up points by turning it in to the Worm.

Yuri could see Yuuri just out of the corner of his eye. The man had tried to follow his movements, but had only managed to look like he was doing some kind of upside down, marital arts kick. Yuri smirked to himself before flipping up to his feet and launching in to a jump, one the other skater swiftly mimicked, arms up in the air, legs in a side V. Yuri scowled and threw his body around to the music, kicking his legs out to the side. He threw himself in to another leap. Arms above his head, legs off the ground but in an arabesque position. The Japanese skater had lost all sense of decorum and had started attempting to do some kind of strange break dancing. Rolling around on the ground and waving his legs in the air as he tried to spin on his head. He nearly took Chris out. _Serves him right for filming this….my humiliation. I'm doing perfectly….I am perfect…but everyone thinks he's better. It's not possible…he's not even dancing properly. Why are they all so…so….delighted!? So cheerful?! I am clearly far superior. I am the better Yuri! _

Yuri couldn't gain the upper hand and what was worse he noticed the Canadian shit head watching. Laughing. _Just wait JJ…I'm going to crush you in to borscht when I make my debut next season. _The teen thought with a glare in JJ's direction. Prowling around the space that had been created for them. He executed a smooth slide to the side as the song started to draw to a close, the Japanese skater moments behind him. Yuri leaped in to the air and had a perfect view to his defeat.

"Watch this Yuri!" Yuuri called to him and Yuri looked to see the Japanese skater performing some kind of hand stand, break dancing spin that he had no right to be able to pull off when he was so intoxicated. He noticed Victor staring at the mans exposed stomach as his shirt rode up and he glared at him. Victor ignored him and shamelessly tilted his head to get a better view. He saw Mila laugh at the mans antics. _Don't encourage him you hag! _

The song ended as Yuri gracefully landed. He looked around at everyone clapping and laughing at Yuuri. _I lost…..to a drunk. How…how humiliating. I'm always the best at dancing…always but he was….funnier? More entertaining? That's not the point of dancing…it's skill! _Yuri glared and stomped off to stand by Victor.

* * *

"You took that way too seriously Yuri" Victor commented to the teenager.

"Shut up you moron" Yuri snapped at him.

"I'm just saying, if you'd let loose a bit more you might have won…" Yuri slowly turned to level his glare at Victor and he put his hands up in supplication. Yuuri came out of his ridiculous move and approached the two of them. Victor could hear Yuri mumbling about his humiliating defeat and sulking. Victor wasn't going to tell the boy that no-one had realised it was a dance off except for him. Everyone else had thought they where executing some kind of bizarre pair dance.

"Oh, a competition! GOOD IDEA OTHER YURI!" Yuuri shouted excitedly, catching some of the young Russian's mumbling. "Who's next? What's the prize!? I wanna do it!"

"I believe it's my turn" Victor said, taking the opportunity. "If I win…I get a photo with you" Victor threw down the challenge.

"What do I get if I win?" Yuuri asked him, blinking at him.

"What do you want?" Victor asked curiously.

"….I don't know" Yuuri frowned as he tried to think through the fug that was most likely invading his brain. Victor leaned in close.

"Think about it" He breathed, before straightening.

"What is wrong with you people." Yuri said shaking his head. One dance off was more than enough for him. Before he knew what was happening, Yuuri's glasses where being tucked in to his pocket, and Victors phone handed to him to look after. Victor had mocked Yuri for taking it too seriously…but he was about to do the same thing. He was going to win.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm sorry you guys, I meant to edit this and have it up weeks ago but my mental health took a dive and I just wanted to curl up and read cheesy fics and not really do much else. **_

A song with a passionate beat flooded through the speakers and Victor thanked Otabek mentally, for his excellent timing as he and Yuuri took to the dance floor that had been created. Victor felt a spark when it came to Yuuri and he had a feeling this dance was going to ignite those sparks and send them fanning in to flames. Yuuri and Victor started to dance, at first they danced separately, circling each other. Yuuri clapping, Victor bringing one knee up and throwing his arms up, before kicking his leg out. They twirled, bringing their arms up above their hands, adopting a flamenco kind of style as the beat demanded. Victor pulled his tie looser around his neck as he felt his body flame up. As Victor danced, he tried to keep an eye on Yuuri, watching his body move to the beat of the music, entranced. The spark between them getting stronger…more pronounced. Yuuri imitated the same move he'd made downing his bottle earlier, and Victor bent his left leg before bringing his right flying up in to the air to match. They where in sync. Perfectly in time. They danced, as if with invisible partners, spinning closer and closer towards each other before meeting in the middle. With an arm across their stomachs, and the other raised above their heads,they both tilted their heads down, almost bowing to each other.

Victor laughed, revelling in the joy of dancing with this very attractive man that he was fairly certain he was feeling…._things _for. The next thing he knew Yuuri was close. So close Victor could smell him and he inhaled sharply. He knew Chris was filming and he was thankful because he wanted to relive this again and again. Especially what happened next. Yuuri was suddenly incredibly close to Victor, the two of them facing each other, both breathing hard. Yuuri suddenly threw his arm around Victors waist and turned, his legs adopting a lunge position and as Yuuri dipped in to the lunge, Victor brought one leg up behind him in the air, tilting forward slightly. Yuuri's grip the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face. Yuuri's hand was resting on Victors stomach, his arm warm and secure around Victor. Victor felt himself melt. The Japanese skater's back was pressed to his, his arm following Victors out in a clean line in front of them. Victor took a chance and brought his other hand to rest over Yuuri's on his stomach. The Japanese skater smiled. Their heads where so close, they each studied the other. Victor saw Yuri out of the corner of his eye, holding Victors phone up and he prayed the teenager was taking a photo of this moment.

Yuuri slowly moved back to an upright position, bringing Victor with him. Victor brought his leg down. Yuuri kept his hand resting lightly on Victors stomach, he caught Victors free hand with his own, and the two travelled around the dancefloor. Yuuri's chest pressed to Victors back, his breath tickling Victors neck. Victor was lost in the moment, the music pounding through his veins, the warmth of Yuuri's arm…his body….the firmness of Yuuri's chest…the delicate grip he had on Victors hand. He thought he might be a little bit dazed, and he was drowning in it all. They twirled around each other, coming apart, and then back together again. Yuuri stood still, legs planted as he watched Victor circle him, turning his upper body to follow him, but Victor came too close to Yuuri and Victors game was over as Yuuri's arm snagged him, his hand resting on Victors waist. Victor bent back slightly bringing his leg up in to the air, until he could see Yuuri's face, as he had been facing what for Yuuri, was backwards. He didn't know what made him do it, he was just so happy and he felt like being a little bit silly, plus the music still held them in its grasp. Yuuri turned his head to look at Victor, the lower angle bringing their faces much closer. Victor wobbled, throwing the hand that wasn't already out for balance, up to the only thing he could grab on to…Yuuri's back. Yuuri's free hand grabbed his leg, gently steadying him, his hand sliding from Victors waist up his chest…to rest on his neck. His fingers in Victors hair, his thumb resting on Victors cheek, lightly stroking. The two gazed in to each others eyes, laughing…smiling….lost in each other. Unfortunately the moment couldn't last for ever.

Yuuri once again spun away from him, at Chris and the crowd's insistence that they keep dancing. _Remind me to kill Chris later. _He thought to himself. Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt in time to the music, in short sharp jerks, beckoning Victor. Victor tried incredibly hard not to stare as Yuuri danced, the shirt displaying his firm, toned chest…the muscles of his stomach. Yuuri leapt into some sort of lunge, that looked like it might be supposed to be some form of tai chi, with one hand above his head, and the other down by his leg. Victor laughed and mimicked him, but he longed to be that close to Yuuri again. Bodies pressed together…Yuuri's thumb stroking his cheek. Yuuri started to make bull horns with his fingers and circle around Victor, who rose to the occasion as the song started to come to a crashing end. He unbuttoned his waistcoat, and pulled off his jacket. He removed his waistcoat, tossing it to Chris who deftly caught it and he flourished his jacket. Using it as a matador would use a red flag. Yuuri charged at him and they played matador and bull until the song finally ended.

Victor caught Yuuri, his hands resting on either said of the Japanese skater's flushed face.

"How about that…photo" Victor breathed.

"Please just take the damn photo with him." a grumpy voice said from beside them. "He's been practically stalking you around the hotel for it" Yuri grumbled. Yuuri looked confused.

"Why?" Victor sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You seemed so sad…lost at the rink..I thought offering a commemorative photo might give you a boost. Remind you that you were there, and I thought from your skating that you were a fan of mine. I thought I could maybe talk to you once you'd come over for the photo and I could maybe help you…cheer you up. But then you walked away, and I became determined to find you….to help you" Victor said in a rush, emphasising the 'help' part. _It seems less...strange, if I put it that way. _

"Yeah, help you out of your pants" Yuri muttered before raising his voice so the Japanese skater could hear him. "He totally wants your number too" Yuri said dryly. Victor shot a glare at the younger Russian.

"You just…and I just….I thought….we….uh…friends?" Victor stammered for the first time in his life as the Japanese skater gazed at him, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"You know you didn't win right?" Yuri butted in again. Victor came crashing out of his daze.

"What?"

"You didn't win. Everyone agreed it was a tie" Yuri stated. "You only got your photo if you won, right?" Victor didn't have time to show his disappointment. Yuuri threw himself at Victor.

"I would love to take a photo with you Victor! I didn't think you knew who I was and I was so upset otherwise I would have but I felt like I didn't deserve to talk to you after I skated so badly but yes. Yes I'll take a photo with you, let's take one right now!" Yuuri said in a rush. Victor catching barely a word here or there. Yuri placed Victors phone in his hand and he excitedly opened the camera app, Yuuri plastered to his side.

As he opened the camera, Victor noticed that the last photo he took wasn't the last photo he remembered taking and he clicked on to his camera roll to see photos of he and Yuuri dancing together…pressed together. Two photos in particularly that he'd dearly wished someone had taken. One of he and Yuuri with the latters arm around his waist, Victors leg behind him. The other…Victor stared. He and Yuuri laughing, gazing at each other. Victor dipped backwards with his leg in the air…and Yuuri's hand on his face. His eyes shot to the younger Russian who'd had possession of his phone while he danced. Yuri…..who had known he'd wanted a photo with Yuuri so badly, he thought Victors reasoning was stupid, just a way to talk to the guy….flirt…but he'd taken photos anyway for him. Perhaps seeing the feelings that Victor could feel bubbling up as he spent time with Yuuri.

"Thank you Yuri" he said quietly, touched at the younger boys caring side. Yuri flushed and brushed it off with an irritated tch, mumbling something about Victor and whining. Victor felt a little bit choked up as he opened the camera app again. He turned back to Yuuri, and with their arms thrown around each other they both smiled for the camera. They took selfie after selfie, smiling, laughing, pulling faces….and one of Yuuri kissing him on the cheek. Luckily it hadn't registered with Victor until after he'd taken the photo so he was smiling in it, rather than wearing the look of shock that must have crossed his face afterwards and..._why are my cheeks so hot. No...I can't be blushing. Victor Nikiforov does not blush when being kissed by cute skaters. _He looked around furtively to make sure Yuri and Chris weren't nearby to take blackmail photos of the historic occasion.

Satisfied that he was safe, he smiled as he quickly looked back through the selfies, and once more through the photos of them dancing, butterflies happily flying around his stomach.

"So….what about your number? I'd like us to be…to be friends Yuuri" Victor said. _At least to start…._He looked up when he got no response. "Yuuri?" he glanced around but couldn't spot the Japanese skater.

"He's pole dancing with Chris" Yuri drawled, idly scrolling through his Twitter feed.

"WHAT?!" Victor choked.

"Chris. He said it was his turn. Something about Yuuri drawing with you so if he wanted his prize he needed to beat Chris. He is the silver medalist after all"

"…and Chris got a pole from where?" Yuri shrugged.

"It's Chris" He said and Victor couldn't argue with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor had been enjoying Yuuri's pole dancing. The man he sort of, maybe had a huge crush on that could possibly, sort of, maybe be some kind of feelings for….was _pole dancing. _In his _underwear. _Victor just wished he'd remove the shirt too. Yuuri was surprisingly adept at pole dancing, expertly twirling around it, hanging off it in feats of athletic strength that highlighted the strength of his leg and arm muscles. At one point he'd hung from it with an arm, and both legs clamped around it, his other arm out and pointing at Victor, who'd giggled and blown a kiss in response. Victor had found himself covering Yuri's eyes when Yuuri had pulled his leg behind the pole and up by his head. He himself had admired the skaters muscles….and ass….and…other things. Without his pants on Victor had a perfect view of the muscles in the other mans legs, and he'd enjoyed watching them get a workout as Yuuri had 'worked that pole' as Chris had said. Victor had clapped and cheered for Chris, his friend, when it was his turn and he'd risen to the occasion stripping down fully to his underwear to perform. He had of course, once again, covered Yuri's eyes. He was a minor after all.

Victor had stopped enjoying himself when his earlier wish had been granted. Yuuri had stripped his shirt off, leaving him naked except for his underwear and the tie still casually slung around his neck. Victor had initially taken the opportunity to admired the mans body. His eyes running over every inch of muscle and skin. But then Yuuri had started to dance with Chris and absurdly, Victor had felt a surge of jealousy as Yuuri danced with his friend, seemingly lovingly holding Chris as they hung off the pole. His feet resting on Chris's outstretched thighs. Yuuri holding on to the pole with just his hands…while Chris's naked body was pressed to Yuuri's naked body as the latter supported the former, legs twined together. Victor didn't have much experience with jealousy, and he was surprised to feel it so strongly. Especially as he'd just met Yuuri…technically. He'd admired him after watching all of those videos to 'scope out the competition' as Yakov had ordered, he'd thought he was cute…and he'd been sad to see him so down. He'd wanted to cheer him up….and that had somehow morphed from a small crush in to…whatever Victor was feeling. He was definitely feeling something…he'd had to acknowledge that or he wouldn't have been so determined to find and talk to Yuuri under his flimsy guise of wanting a photo. He'd wanted to help but he'd also wanted to get close to this skater….and then they'd come face to face and he'd felt…._something. _It had grown stronger as the night had worn on. But Victor was still surprised to find himself sending a narrow eyed glare at Chris as he and Yuuri came sauntering up.

Yuuri had tied his tie around his head, for some unknown reason and he was clutching his clothes in his hands.

"Wow, what a rush!" Yuuri was saying to Chris, who was pulling his pants on. Victor smiled fondly and gently took Yuuri's clothes from him, handing his pants to Yuri to hold. He then proceeded to wrestle the excitable Japanese skater in to his shirt, one flailing arm at a time. He carefully did up each button, before retrieving Yuuri's glasses from Yuri and gently placing them back where they belonged. He retrieved the other mans pants and was considering how to get them on him when Yuuri decided to live dangerously and threw himself at Yuri.

"Yuuurrrriiiiii you're so adorable, like a little fluffy…..Russian…kitty cat" Yuuri slurred.

"I am scarred for life, no thanks to you!" Yuri spat, shuddering as he no doubt recalled the pole dancing. "Get him off me" Yuri screeched at Victor, but he needn't have bothered. Yuuri let go of Yuri and immediately started to jump up and down with excitement.

"I know a prize! I know a prize!" he shouted excitedly before throwing himself at his next target. Victor. Yuuri threw his arms around the Russian, trapping his hands down by his sides.

"Victor! My family owns a hot springs resort, when the seasons over you should come visit!" Yuuri said.

"What…is he doing…to your leg…." Yuri sputtered from beside them. Yuuri continued oblivious to the teenagers choked whisper. Yuuri let go of Victor to pull back and gaze up in to his face hopefully.

"If I win this dance off….you'll come to Hasetsu and be my coach right? Be my coach Victor!" he exclaimed as he threw himself at Victor again, his arms going around the Russian's neck. Victor felt his face flush, something he hardly ever did. But…this hot Japanese skater had just thrown himself on Victor…..a skater that Victor was fairly certain he had more than a crush on after spending the evening with him. Which was ridiculous but Victor felt….a spark…a connection between the two of them. And now he felt….wanted. _Needed. _

"Dance off with who? You already won" Mila asked from beside them.

"Excuse you, I clearly won" Chris said indignantly. Yuri and Mila looked at him. "….or it was at least a tie" he muttered.

"I refuse to be the only one who lost to that…that….mess" Yuri snarled, seemingly beginning to recover from his traumatic experience. He paused, then turned to the Japanese skater. "Hey! I already won, I crushed you in the dance off" Yuri said, trying to salvage his dignity and capitalise on the older skaters lapse in memory.

"Now Yuri, don't tell lies." Yuri turned and glared at Victor and the two started to bicker. That is…until a loud snore interrupted them. They both turned to look at the Japanese skater who had passed out with his head on Victors shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. Victor couldn't help but smile, Yuuri looked adorable.

"We need to take him to his room" Victor said quietly. Chris sighed.

"I'll help you, there's no way little Yuri will be able to assist you" Yuri bristled.

"HEY! I could hang from a pole with one hand if I wanted to." Yuri started forward but Victor stopped him.

"Get his jacket…unless you want to help us put his pants on?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow and Yuri scowled before trotting off to do as asked. Between them he and Chris managed to get Yuuri's pants on, and his shoes returned to his feet. Yuri joined them fishing something out of Yuuri's jacket pocket.

"His key" Yuri said, holding it up. "Room…..18" he read the numbers on the key card. Victor threw one of Yuuri's arms around his shoulders, and put an arm around his waist, while Chris did the same on the other side. With Yuri following behind them, they slowly made their way from the ballroom up to the fourth floor and room 18. Which Victor realised was very close to where the security guards had found he and Yuri. _I was so close. He was right there. _Yuri put the keycard in the slot, and pushed the door open, flicking on the lights and Chris and Victor got Yuuri over to the bed. Yuri pulled back the blankets, allowing Victor and Chris carefully placed Yuuri in bed. Victor pulled his shoes off, and carefully removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table before pulling the blankets back up and tucking him in. Yuri took Yuuri's phone from his jacket, and placed the latter over a chair, before bringing the phone over and plugging it in to charge.

"What?" he said at Victors look. "The icon there shows that he has an alarm set…he might miss his flight or something if the phone dies and he doesn't wake up on time" the teen grumbled. Chris came over and placed two aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table. The three looked down at the sleeping skater, with varying degrees of affection, before quietly turning out the lights, leaving the room and shutting the door.


	8. Epilogue

**_A/N: Aaah the final chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me, I wrote this forever ago but never got round to posting it...I had a tonne of YOI fics in my drafts for like two years and finally decided to publish them! I know this is old (to me) and not necessarily reflective of how I write now, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! It was just a little one I wrote for fun! Also thank you all for putting up with my breaks, all I really needed to do was edit the chapters and post, I didn't need to do any actual writing but sometimes stuff happens and sometimes I just don't have the mental energy but so many of you have stuck here until the end 3_**

**_Shameless self promo but if you want more YOI fics, I have a tonne that I've written and I'm in the middle of a pirate AU but updates are slow because that fic is a beast! _**

_Epilogue..._

"…and then I realised that I didn't have your number but it was too late and I couldn't go back and wake you. I looked for you the next morning but by the time I'd slipped away from Yakov you were already gone. I was devastated. I didn't know how to contact you and we'd had such a connection. I wanted to follow up on that spark I'd felt…and I'd been sure you felt it too. But I had no way to contact you and I wasn't sure where you were. But then….then I saw your video. You were right there…skating my program, skating Stay Close to Me. You'd clearly been more inspired by my program, than I had ever been performing it. You were saying so much with your skating that I had wanted to say when I skated it but…at that point I felt like a robot. Skate. Win. Skate. Win. The joy had been sucked out. But seeing you skate it…it brought my inspiration back. I could see just how you could be…you just needed help. My help and I remembered the banquet and what you said. I knew I could help you..I'd wanted to help you since I saw your face after the finals. I knew you were definitely in Japan and I remembered you'd said your parents had a hot spring in Hasetsu. Your video….it felt like a message to me…like you were summoning me. So I came" Victor told Yuuri, who was snuggled up next to him on the bed. A couple of hours earlier, Yuuri had found out about the banquet…and Victor had found out that Yuuri didn't remember a thing from that night. He didn't remember talking to Victor. Which actually…explained a lot. Victors mind flashed back to when he'd first arrived in Hasetsu, he smiled as he remembered Yuri's text once he'd worked out where he'd gone. _You take stalker to a whole new level. _He'd said. Victors smile dimmed as he remembered the first few nights and says spent there and he absent mindedly shared the memory with Yuuri.

_He'd thought the shock and surprise on Yuuri's face was because he hadn't expected Victor to actually take him up on his offer….to give him his prize. Or maybe because in his sudden flustered state at seeing Yuuri after so long wishing to see him…pining for him, he'd stood up butt naked without thinking to announce his decision. But Victor was beginning to wonder if Yuuri had changed his mind or…if he…if he'd been wrong about Yuuri. Maybe what he'd felt was only one sided? Victor had crouched down to Yuuri's level, wanting to be close to him after so long apart. _

_"I want to know everything about you Yuuri" he'd said, meaning every word, bringing his hand up to gently caress Yuuri's face. _

_"Like what kind of rink you skate at. And what hobbies do you have" he'd moved closer. "And if there's a girl you like" Victor had run his hand down Yuuri's arm to rest on his hand. _There had better not be. _He'd thought. He'd asked the question because it had been months since they'd seen each other, and he didn't want to make assumptions. Yuuri could be bi after all and a lot could have happened. But….at the same time….he didn't think he'd read the banquet wrong and he'd held out…hoping to be reunited with Yuuri…surely he'd done the same. But the question tested the waters, so he let it stand. _

_"Let's get to know each other, a relationship like this should be built on trust, don't you think?" They'd gazed in to each others eyes and then….Yuuri had flushed bright red and scrambled backwards….away from Victor. _

_What did I say this time? He thought, bereft of Yuuri's presence._

Yuuri laughed. "Oh my God, I wondered why you kept asking me about girls and past lovers and everything…why you kept trying to sleep with me for sleepovers. You couldn't work out why, if I was unattached, after the banquet…I wasn't responding to you…why I wasn't coming on to you right back like I had at the banquet" Yuri exclaimed. "I was so confused. I had no idea why you'd just shown up out of the blue after watching that video." Yuuri reached up to cup Victors face and turn it to him. "I could never change my mind about you Victor. I just….I didn't remember. I thought I'd skated so horrendously and let everyone down and that I didn't deserve to be there and I hadn't even been able to talk to you…and I must have been so different…but you _pined _for me"

"I did" Victor said quietly. "I've been in love with you for so long Yuuri. But I realised that your Eros was hidden. Buried. I realised just how drunk you were. I thought it was merely liquid courage but you where still in control. But I was wrong. I realised that, but I knew this connection was still there. When you didn't respond to my flirting…I worried but I waited…I wanted to help you whatever happened between us personally, so I pulled back. I slowly started to get to know you but I realised early on that you were shy…quiet…that the you from the banquet wasn't your usual self at all. Then I realised that you felt something for me, even if you were too shy to act on it…or even realise what it was in the beginning. I knew I just had to wait…draw you out…get you to open up and let me in. It took a while but…now we're here" Victor said, kissing Yuuri's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Victor, it must have been terrible for you…in the beginning…" Yuuri trailed off sadly.

"It was hard, that first night…you didn't respond to me at all, you wouldn't let me in to your room." Victor remembered being alone, in a strange country unable to speak the language. Yuuri the only person he could interact with. He'd thought a relationship was imminent after the banquet, he'd thought he'd show up to coach Yuuri and they'd end up together…but Yuuri would barely look at him and had shut him out. His things where boxed all around him, reminding him that he'd just uprooted his entire life for this man, this man that wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't even look at him. "I thought…I can't be wrong..I'm never this wrong. I watched the videos, and looked through the photos, to remind myself…to give myself hope that you would let me close again. I had to make do with hugging Makkachin that night" Victor sniffed, remembering crying as he'd looked through everything, before he'd fallen asleep. He'd woken with new resolve, to persist but to do it more subtly, to tone it down, because Yuuri wasn't ready for the full force of Victor. He decided to get to know Yuuri as much as he could, to work out how to approach him. He'd realised he needed to approach Yuuri like a skittish animal…and he had in the beginning. But as they'd gotten closer and closer and Yuuri had gotten more and more comfortable…things had fallen in to place. The Yuuri he'd met at the banquet started to shine through.

Yuuri hugged him tightly, kissing him gently on the lips for a moment...two. He pulled back gazing in to Victors eyes.

"So….the whole photo thing was your ploy to get close to me?" Yuuri asked. Victor nodded.

"After the rink…I thought I'd use it to break the ice…a joke to start a conversation. But then I wanted more than one conversation. I wanted many conversations. I wanted to know you and then…then I wanted to stay close to you always. The photo just started everything."

"So that's why you got that strange look on your face back at the church" Yuuri realised. Victor smiled in response.

Hours earlier, Yuuri had not only found out about the banquet, but he'd also…accidentally…proposed to Victor. With out realising it at the time. He'd buried it under Japanese customs and thank yous, but it had been an engagement ring and he had been proposed to. Yuuri wouldn't realise quite what he'd done until later…just after he'd find out about the banquet. They were soul mates and they both knew it, they couldn't bear to apart from one another. Victor had proudly showed off his ring to their friends, and when Yuuri had flushed and become flustered, unsure how to tell the others, unsure how to put his feelings in to words and possibly a little uncomfortable at them all knowing his inner feelings, Victor had taken the reigns and announced their engagement.

But at the time….Yuuri had asked for a commemorative photo. _Victor, can we….can we take a…a commemorative photo? _He'd stammered. Victor had been thrown momentarily, back to a similar situation. When he'd asked Yuuri for the same thing. His mind had replayed everything in brief flashes, and his face must have reacted to the memories. Yuuri had asked if he was okay and he'd responded in the affirmative before merrily taking a photo with Yuuri in front of the church…rings visible on their clasped hands.

"All I wanted to do was to try to cheer you up, make you happy….to stop you from becoming lost…to help you." Victor said quietly.

"You did Victor, and you always make me happy" Yuuri said quietly, cupping Victors face and leaning in for a deep, slow kiss.


End file.
